The Ending
by Lindy Whatshername
Summary: Basically how I thought Sucker Punch should have ended.


Sucker Punch

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the movie, only the plot.**

Blue was mesmerized by Babydoll, as always. Her spunk, her fire, made him want her even more. He never could take his eyes off her when she was in the same room. He still couldn't when he gripped his gun, shooting Amber. He couldn't care less about Blondie who was cowering before him. He smirked,"I don't like snitches." He pulled the trigger. Blondie had screamed, the final sound to emit from her mouth. He watched Babydoll closely, never taking his eyes off her, watching her face. He wanted to see if she would break. He had always liked a challenge. He saw horror, disgust, loathing, shock-all these and somewhere in between but not despair. "Guess I have to try harder," He thought to himself, a satisfying thought really,"This is going to be fun."

Babydoll watched her two other friends get killed. No. No. NO! First her sister, then Rocket, then Amber, then Blondie. They can't have...They couldn't...They CAN'T _die_! She clutched her knife, grip strong as steel, only one goal etched in her mind. She knew this as Blue tried desperately to claim her as his own. As he comes ever the closer, she could see his every feature, from the short dark hair to those glittering eyes. She hated him. There was no other word for the emotion she felt right now. She felt it, a dark pit drawing her in. She fell. Her arm flew through the air, stabbing him in the neck. She wanted to laugh when she saw his contorted expression of disbelief. Some red droplets splattered across the table. She couldn't care less as she struggled from underneath him. A low moan could be heard from across the room, where silence had fallen. Her heart sped up. Amber? Blondie? Were they alive?

Blondie let out a low moan. Ouch. Her head hurt. No, the back of her head. Slowly, she propped herself up. Her hand was in something sticky. Somebody rushed over to her, footsteps sounding unnaturally loud. She cowered. "Blondie, it's me, Babydoll," The familiar voice said. She opened her eyes gingerly, snapping down immediately to see whatever substance her hand was in. Blood. She wanted to retch. She forced down a choked sob as she looked back up to meet Babydoll's eyes,"I'm so sorry!" She then broke eye contact, staring at the limp body of Amber. She heard Babydoll rushing about the dressing room but she was frozen. As Babydoll applied pressure on the back of her head, she let sobs rack her body.

Amber heard someone crying. Then Babydoll's soothing voice,"I forgive you. Amber would too. You were very lucky. The bullet just grazed the back of your head." Then, as an afterthought, Babydoll spoke more to herself than Blondie,"I guess I have more power than I thought. Capturing his attention...He couldn't even shoot straight..." Amber forced her eyes to open. She first saw the red liquid surrounding her head. Amber said in a croaked voice,"Actually I do forgive you." "Amber!" Blondie was never the most affectionate of people but right now, she hugged Amber so tight, she thought her ribs would crack. "Amber!" Babydoll smiled,"Come on. Can you get up? We're getting out of here." Amber's eyes travelled to the body on the counter. She asked in a awed voice,"Blue is dead?" "Yeah,"Babydoll felt a sense of pride when she uttered the single word. A smile continued to grace her face as she grabbed more bandages. When she patched up those two,"Let's go now."

Sweet Pea was banging against the door. She screamed,"Let me out! Let me out!" She overheard the Cook saying as he walked past her prison. He muttered to someone,"That girl was nothing but trouble. Too bad though, I didn't kill her. And Blue forbade me from killing her." She needed to see Rocket. Her little sister was alive! "Please! Someone!" Sweet Pea screamed until she was hoarse. Suddenly, she heard soft shuffling, unlike the confident thump the guards had when they walked. The sound of a click in the lock. Her breath hitched in her throat. The door swung open. Blue eyes and platinum blonde hair greeted her. Sweet Pea's eyes became huge. She said in a half-whisper,"Babydoll! Rocket is alive!" "What, no love for us?" Blondie grinned from behind. Sweet Pea was a mix between anger at Blondie's betrayal and relief that she was alive. She gave in to the relief. With a roll of her eyes, she grumbled,"Missed you too." Babydoll nodded, leading them to their dorms.

Rocket lay on her bed, her eyes glazed over. The stab wound hurt bad but it didn't puncture her lung or whatever so she was fine. She heard gunshots and she hated to think what had gone on while she wasn't there. "They're probably dead," She let that thought sink in, as the tears sunk into her pillow. She flipped on her side when she heard someone fiddling with the doorknob. Babydoll. Her platinum blonde friend was there. Her big sis, Blondie and Amber were all there. She leapt out of the bed, not caring about the twinges of pain the stitches were still giving her. In no time, she was already wrapping her arms around her best friend. She whispered,"Baby..." "I'm here,"Babydoll interrupted briskly,"We need to go now."

Babydoll was frantic inside, but she was keeping a cool demeanor on the exterior. All the girls were fine so it was a relief. But one thing kept reverberating in her head. "The fifth thing, what was it?" The thought plagued her as the lighter burned, providing the distraction. The key was jammed in the lock. An immense rush of thankfulness came over her as the gate yielded to the key. They all dashed out of the building, screeching to a halt when a car pulled into the car park. The High Roller. Babydoll turned to look at her friends, all crouched behind the stairs. Then she realized something,"The fifth thing-it's me." "Sweet Pea,"Babydoll addressed the blonde who looked surprised,"Take care of them okay?" "No, wait!" Blondie protested, immediately trying to get up. Amber clamped a hand over her best friend's mouth, pulling her back down.

Blondie hissed angrily after Amber removed the hand,"I revealed our plan to Blue. I should be sacrificed." Babydoll realized with a pang that Blondie blamed herself more than the others did. Blondie had been furious with herself ever since she told Blue and Madam Gorski. She was the tough one of the group but she succumbed to the fear so easily. "Nothing comes without a price," Babydoll reminded herself as she stepped out of her hiding spot. The four girls she treated like sisters now. They should survive. The High Roller looked almost kindly as he stepped out of the car. While Babydoll used her powers of dancing once more, she wasn't dragged into the land of fantasy again. Instead, she watched her friends from the corner of her eye, disappearing into the distance.

The High Roller promised her things. He would set her free. Madam Gorski also agreed to set her free. She packed her little belongings, getting ready to leave the brothel once and for all.

We all have our own guardian angels. But they are not here to fight our battles for us.

All things come with a price, especially battles.

Guardian angels are not here to pay the price for us, we must do it ourselves. We must fight our battles ourselves, no matter the price. Now fight.


End file.
